1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improved mating threadless buttons or fasteners for securing overlapping sections of materials such as garments, men's shirts or women's blouses, usually secured by buttons or as an interim replacement for a button which has been detached from the garment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, a user would pull on the overlapping material in a garment adjacent the threadless buttons or fasteners to separate the mating threadless buttons or fasteners. Such action would tear the material of the garment around the threadless buttons or fasteners.
The prior art U.S. Patent to Foertmeyer, U.S. Pat. No. 3,360,835 discloses a two-piece threadless button including socket and pin elements wherein the pin element is permanently lockable in the socket element.
U.S. Patent to Sokol, U.S. Pat. No. 1,633,616 discloses a barrette including a pair of separate complimentary strips detachably secured to each other by snap fasteners wherein the male or head section of the fastener is mounted on one strip and the female or socket section is mounted on the other strip.
The U.S. Patent to Abraham, U.S. Pat. No. 3,735,447 discloses a device for holding an object, e.g. a corsage, to a garment wherein the device comprises a pair of elements detachably secured to each other by pins secured to one element functionally engaged in passageways or throughbores.